1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to computer security and in particular to techniques for allowing a user to make an informed decision with regard to a potential security threat.
2. Background Art
Computer users are under constant threats from various computer and network sources. For example, a user may receive a communication such as an electronic mail (email) that includes a link to a particular web site. The user clicks on the link and accesses the web site. The web site claims to be a legitimate entity and requests important information (e.g., credit card, social security, or bank account number) from the user. The web site, however, is bogus and is setup to misappropriate the user's information. Such a fraudulent communication is often referred to as a phishing scam.
In another example, a user may receive executable code from a network source. Unbeknownst to the user, the executable code is a malicious program such as a spyware, adware, Trojan horse, virus, worm, or keyboard-logging program. Such executable code can breach the user's computer security.
Users also face other possible threats, including fraudulent domain names pretending to be legitimate entities, web sites that sell deceptive products or services, and network sources that generate spam. These threats prevent users from safely engaging in a computing environment.
One technique for mitigating the threats is to install an antivirus, personal firewall, or other traditional security software on the computer system to detect the presence of worms, viruses, and other malicious programs. However, such existing techniques may fail to accurately identify deceptive attempts to defraud the user and may be prone to false positives. Moreover, this technique fails to provide a way for the user to make an informed decision as to whether a potential threat is indeed a threat to the user.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a technique that allows a user to make an informed decision regarding a potential threat from a source.